I Kissed a Girl!
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: Lucy goes undercover, disguised as a boy, to attend Fairy Tail Boys Academy. It's needless to say that many... unexpected things happen to her while she's there.
1. Chapter 1

**I Kissed a Girl!**

_:.:Life can get a little crazy:.:_

* * *

"What's your name?" one of Lucy's new male roommates asked in a gruff voice. Based on the description, his name should be Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy could only stammer. She still had to get used to the forwardness of boys while she was under this disguise. "U-uh… It's uh… L-Lee. Lee Heartfil—"

"Your new name's Doll," Natsu said with boredom as he scratches the inside of his ear.

"Uh… What?" 'Lee' was caught off-guard with that comment.

"Did I stutter?" the Salmon-haired boy said.

All 'Lee' did was blink up at Natsu in fear that I'll say the wrong response. 'He' was nervous as _hell_.

Natsu sighs. "_Pay attention_, noob. Look, I said your name is Doll, alright?"

"B-But… why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" 'his' other roommate said. If the first one was Natsu Dragneel, then this one must be Gray Fullbuster. "Your young boyish face and how fragile you are makes you look like a doll."

"O-oh…" 'Lee', responded. "I guess so, then…"

The once long, blonde-haired (but now it is dyed and styled into black spikes) girl was _really_ starting to regret cross-dressing as a boy for the sole purpose of attending the boys' academy of Fairy Tail Academy _already_. I mean, sure she would get the needed education that isn't available on the girls' side…

But was it really worth it? These boys seem to be really _cruel_.

She starts to think about how this whole thing even began…

* * *

"Why do the _boys _have to get all of the good education?"

Oh, yeah. Lucy guesses that _that_ was the question that started all of this mess.

"Because this is _Fiore_: the *hic* most sexist place *hic* in the woorrrlld," Cana, a fellow classmate, responded to Lucy Heartfilia's question in a mock announcing voice in between hiccups. "Welcome."

A dark aura surrounds Evergreen, another classmate, as she sweatdrops and grumbles to Cana, "I can't _believe_ you actually got drunk, Cana, today of all days: the day where we meet up after class to come up with a plan to **end** the tyrannical government known as Fairy Tail Academy's _system_. This, in return, will allow us, the girls' academy, to gain equality and integration with the boys'—"

"Don't get a pole *hic* stuck up your ass, *hic* alright, Evergreen?" Cana interrupted and waved her off. "I'm just a *hic* little bit tipsy, is all. I'm _fiiiinne_!" She laughed heartily for a while, but before anyone could even think of catching her, she fell out of her desk, and lied asleep on the floor.

"Considering you have a high alcohol tolerance, it's hard to believe you're 'just a little tipsy', falling on the floor like that," Evergreen scowls as she pushes up her glasses.

"Look, everyone, let's get back to the matter at hand," Erza, the more or less 'leader' of this group of girl classmates, said. "As Evergreen said, we must find a way to convince the deans and principal to allow the boys and girls to integrate, so that we have equal opportunities to education. Any ideas?"

Wendy, the youngest and shyest of the classmates, raised her hand slightly and began to say, "I… I think I have an idea, if you'll listen."

"Let me hear it." Erza nodded.

"W-well… I guess our first approach could be just to, you know… talk to them. We could communicate our ideas and reasons with the deans and principal and higher-ups."

"Yes, but we've already tried…_something _like that. And it's needless to say it didn't end well," Erza replied, then sighed.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alright, what's it gonna take for me to get some service around here?" Cana said, walking into the boys' academy main building. She walked up to the front desk and began hitting the bell. "Hey, does anyone work here or what?"_

_A man with dark hair and a blue business suit on walked into the front room where Lucy was, with an annoyed look on his face. "May I _help_ you?" he said impatiently._

"Yes_, you can," Cana responded with the same attitude. "I'd like to know who to talk to in order to register a student here."_

_Another man, with light brown hair, glasses, and a bit friendlier look on his face came up to the front desk and said, "That would be me."_

"_You, huh?" Cana squinted her eyes, still maintaining her 'tough' act that came about because she was a bit intoxicated._

"_Yes." The man nodded. After looking Cana up and down the man starts getting suspicious of why such a young girl would be registering someone for school. "What is the name of this supposed student you are registering?"_

"_Oh, great question." Cana smirks. "That's me: Cana Alberona of the girls' academy."_

"_Hm. You, huh?" The man adjusted his classes. He snapped his finger and suddenly two large, broad-shouldered men wearing sunglasses and black suits appeared from nowhere. Each grabbed Cana by one arm and took her to the front door. They opened it, dropped her outside, and closed the door without even a word._

_The girls in her group were waiting for her outside when this happened._

_Cana rubbed her aching back and moaned. "It's obvious that I'm a _lady_. They shouldn't have kicked me out so roughly."_

"_Um… Cana?" Levy said to her, helping her up. "I think that it's _because_ you're a lady they kicked you out."_

_-End-_

"_That_ plan only went terribly because _Cana_ rushed in before anyone could stop her and she didn't even do it right." Evergreen put a hand on her hip and pushed up her glasses. "She asked to _register_ into the boys' school, and didn't even ask to talk to the higher-ups. That ruined our chances of even talking to anyone since then."

"So, do we have any other ideas?" Erza asked.

"We can use _**force**_!" one girl yelled.

"No, we'll entice them with our _sex appeal_," another suggested.

"Ooo! How about we cook for them? Food always gets people in the mood," one girl said, rubbing her stomach.

"Or we can—"

"No, no, NO," Erza stopped anymore suggestions from coming out of any girl's mouth. "_None_ of those will work." She sighed and rubbed her head. "And anyway, I now see that we've ran out of time this meeting. We'll have to meet again next week. Make sure you guys come up with _useful_ ideas until then."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Today was such a failure…" Lucy yawned as she walked back to her dorm from the classroom. "I can't just _sit around_ and _wait_ to come up with an idea for us to get us the education we need in the girls' academy. If my father finds out about how I'm not really progressing in knowledge, that would be a _disaster_…" Lucy sank her head down. "What should I do…?"

Just as she was about to turn on the corner to get to her building, Lucy heard a whisper.

"_Pssssst! Lucy~!"_

"Eh?!" Lucy jumped up in shock. "Who said—?"

Suddenly, a bush began to rustle, and before Lucy could respond, someone covered her mouth and restrained her. They put a bag over her head and everything went black.

"Lucy…" a voice said. "Wake up, Lucy."

Lucy squinted her eyes as light began to come into them. Once they were adjusted to the light enough, her eyes opened fully. She saw that she was sitting in her bed. Across from her were 2 girls and 1 boy. She only recognized the two girls, who were her roommates: Erza and Ultear.

Wait.

_Erza _and _Ultear?!_

"Why the hell did you guys _kidnap_ me?" Lucy yelled. "Then take me back to our _own_ dorm?!"

Erza scratched the back of her head. "Uh… Sorry about that. I _told_ Gajeel not to do anything drastic, but he just doesn't listen very well."

"I was coming here _anyway_! WHYdid he even have to do anything at all?!"

"That's not important right now, Lucy," Erza concluded. "The reason we brought you here," she then began, "is to tell you that we have come up with a top-secret plan to help you get the same education as the boys' academy."

Lucy's eyes opened wide. "_Seriously_? But, how?"

"We've been planning this for a while now and today we just finished all the preparations."

"Since this operation was top-secret, we couldn't tell anyone about it. The only reason why Erza held the meetings with the girls were so that they wouldn't find out about our plan and get carried away," Ultear explained.

"So… what exactly _is_ this plan of yours?" Lucy asked.

"Well… We were able to pull a few strings, and we got one spot for a new student in the Fairy Tail Boys Academy. You will go undercover into the boys academy disguised as a boy."

Erza then added, "And, of course, not only will you get to stay there for the year, but you'll also have to do some detective work for us."

Surprisingly, Lucy wasn't freaking out like Erza and Ultear and Gajeel were expecting her too. In fact, she was smiling with excitement. "This is a _great_ idea, you guys!" She jumped up and down in her seat. "I'll be like Sherlock Holmes, only female. AND I'll get to get boys' education!"

Gajeel scoffed at Lucy's sudden preppy-ness. "I don't wanna ruin this mood or anything, but how the hell would this girl ever pull it off? I mean, it's not like she has the _flattest_ of chests with those two melons." He used two of his fingers to point out each of Lucy's breasts.

Erza hit Gajeel in his head for his rudeness. "We were just about to get to that. Ultear?"

Ultear nodded. "Lucy, as you know, my father is somewhat of what you may call an inventor. He's finally finishing something I requested a couple of years ago: It's a small device that you attach to your bra strap and it creates the illusion that you are a few cup sizes smaller than you are, depending on what you set it to. Even if someone happens to touch you in that area, 'nothing' will be there. It's full-proof."

"Why the hell would you ask your father for something like _that_?" Gajeel asked.

"Because men are _pigs_ if all they look for in you is your chest size." Ultear's eye twitched at memories of certain boys who fell under the category. "Anyway, he said he'll be completely done with it a couple of days from now."

"So, do you think you'll be up to the job, Lucy?" Erza asked her.

"Of course!" Lucy nodded then clenched her fist in the air, ready for the challenge. "I'll do it."

If only she knew what she had gotten herself in to.

* * *

**_Heellllooooo_, Fairy Tail fans! This is my first story in this category so I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
**

**I am glad that you made it all the way down here to this here Author's Note, whether you liked it or not, though.**

**I hope to see you again next chapter! :)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Kissed a Girl!**

_:.:Life can get a little crazy:.:_

* * *

Who knew guys got undressed when they slept?

Lucy didn't even think to let the thought cross her mind…

It was awkward every time Natsu started taking his shirt and pants off, leaving only his boxer's on, when it was time for lights out. And it was even _more _awkward when Gray didn't even _wait_ for lights out to start strutting in only his boxers.

Lucy was glad that Natsu got at Gray about it, though, before she freaked out and got called a 'noob' for it. That, and Doll were becoming names that were used all the time and almost never her alias, 'Lee'. When Natsu first said her name called her a noob and said her name was Doll, she didn't think he and Gray were actually going to stick to it. But now she was actually starting to get used to responding to those names, only after a week of staying here. It was actually pretty scary.

So, here she was, in the dark, lying on the bottom bunk of a wooden, twin-sized bunk-bed in her dorm. Gray had the top bunk, and Natsu was sleeping in his own twin-sized bed next to Gray and Lucy's.

She couldn't go to sleep because Natsu was _the_ loudest snorer she's ever encountered in her life. And also because he _always_ talked in his sleep. The weird thing was, he only talked about fire when he slept. Fire this, burn that. If it were only Natsu's snoring she had to deal with, Lucy could sleep alright. But hearing a voice whisper about fire all throughout the night didn't exactly make Lucy feel like falling comfortably into a deep sleep.

Lucy sighed. She didn't know how much more she could take of this whole gender-swapping thing. Sure, she had only been here a week, but it _sucked_. It wasn't just Natsu and Gray that were being tough toward Lee, but _everyone_.

There was this one boy, though. He was always nice to Lee.

_Loke…_

Yeah, at least _he_ showed Lee kindness that Lucy was grateful for.

* * *

"I believe there's a new student here today: Lee Heartfilia," Lee's history teacher, Mr. Dreyer Makarov, announced once first period on Lucy's first day started. "Please show Mr. Heartfilia the hospitality Fairy Tail Boys Academy is well-known for."

The whole class was quiet and didn't say a word.

Mr. Makarov cleared his throat.

All of the boys grumbled.

"Hi, Lee…" they all said simultaneously in a monotone voice.

"Thank you." Mr. Makarov nodded at the boys' with approval, then looked back over at Lee. "Please take whichever seat you'd like, Lee."

It's funny that he said that, considering that there was only one seat left in the classroom. It was smack in the middle.

Lee took off his backpack and walked towards the middle isle with it in his left hand. He was just about to make it to his seat when some boy stuck his leg out, without Lee noticing, and tripped him—making Lee fall and drop his backpack.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

What was this, an 80s high school movie?

"_Mr. Heartfilia_, please do not make a disruption while I am giving a lecture," Mr. Makarov scolded. Then he sighed. "I guess I won't worry about it too much for right now, though. You'll find your sea legs for around here soon enough." He smiled, almost like he was mocking Lee. He then continued on with his lecture.

Lee sighed as he stood up, dusted himself off, got his books from off and kept going back to his seat in the middle of the classroom.

The spikey black-haired, blue-eyed boy sank down in his seat. The school year was already a few months in, so Lee had a hard time keeping up with what Mr. Makarov was talking about. Maybe if the _girls_ academy taught this same level stuff, Lee wouldn't have had such a hard time.

But, whatever. At this exact moment, Lee didn't really care about the lecture. Right now, he only cared about getting to the next period.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After Lee went through his four morning classes (and through them all he was met with icy glares, cold stares, and bored gazes when getting introduced to the whole class every. _Single_. _**Period**_.) made it to lunch, Lee thought his day would get better with a little peace and quiet were sitting alone somewhere outside for lunch. Usually, sitting alone would really bother Lucy. But for now—when Lucy was Lee—it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Too bad Lee wasn't able to get the grace of being ignored at lunch.

No, not even one bit.

It started with the boys pushing Lee to the back of the lunch line over and over again. Once Lee finally _did_ get food, someone decided to trip Lee, making him spill his lunch all over the place. He had to go to the bathroom to clean off his uniform.

When he came back, Lee tried to explain what happened in the cafeteria to the lunch gentlemen, but they refused to give him anymore food, saying that Lee would get used to the sea-legs around here or whatever like Mr. Makarov said earlier.

That was what was worst of all: the teachers and deans kept silent as they over looked what was happening to Lee. In _every_ period leading up to this last period Lee was in, that's what _every _teacher did.

Maybe it was some kind of custom to do this every new kid or something. Or maybe they just _genuinely _hated Lee.

But it didn't really matter, anyway. _Lucy_ was fed up with it all.

In each day after that, the boys were getting even more and more aggressive with her. For absolutely no reason!

So, on Friday, when _Lucy_ was about to call up Erza, tell her a few strong (and she meant **strong**) choice words about this school, then rage quit by revealing her true sex, she decided that she'd wait it out until the end of the day. She'd give Lee _one_ last day before she'd give it all up.

And it was probably the best thing she could have done.

Going through another rough day, the idea of taking off that damned device on Lucy's bra strap became more and more amusing as it went on. She swore she was going crazy, being _amused_ by the thought, let alone really considering doing it. When Lee's final period, gym, came up, she was already itching to whip 'em out, if you know what I mean.

But, she couldn't just _yet_.

Since today was Friday, it was the day for the weekly mile run and since _Lucy_ was the _top_ athlete in her gym class, so she thought she must have at least stood a chance against all of the competitive boys who wanted to finish first in the weekly mile run they had every Monday. She'd earn everyone's respect by beating a good majority of those boys, and therefore they would _never_ bully her again.

Or so she thought.

"So, I'm only explaining this right now since we have a new student, and to remind any of you airheads in case you forgot," Mr. Gildarts Clive, the gym teacher, announced as he smiled. "You have to run around the track field _four_ times in order to run this full mile-run, which will take up the whole class period. Alright?"

Lee made a mental note of the amount of laps so he wouldn't forget.

Everyone lined up on the starting line of the track field.

Mr. Clive put a whistle in his mouth before he said, "Ready—_set_—run!" then blew the whistle.

And Lee began to run.

Oh boy, did he _run_.

…Slowly, that is.

Turns out, even though _Lucy_ was one of the top _girls_, it didn't come in very handy compared to all of the boys. And this was only in this _one_ class.

Yup. The Girls' Academy really did suck.

By then end of his third lap, Lee was almost in dead last. It was only because Gray had given up because he didn't want to run when it was so hot outside (and because Mr. Clive wouldn't let him take off any clothes, thank God), and there was only one more person behind Lee and his name was Lyon, who, like Gray, couldn't stand the heat, but unlike Gray, still kept running.

More than half the boys had already finished, and the boys who weren't finished were halfway done with their fourth lap.

Since Lee was apparently their new plaything, all of the boys who had finished started booing at Lee and calling him Doll (thanks to none other than Lee's extremely kind roommates Natsu and Gray).

Lee desperately tried to quicken the pace of his legs so he could hurry up and get this over with, but he soon started to feel his chest aching, pounding for a break. He tried to push himself to move a little faster, but his feet just couldn't keep up with his will.

And then, that's when it happened.

That's when Lee fell.

Practically the whole male student body started laughing—no, _cackling—_ at him at this point.

It says _practically_ because Natsu and Gray just held their foreheads and shook their heads.

Lee clenched his fists, then, seeing that his final chance at trying to prove something to any of those boys were completely shattered into little teensy weensy itsy bitsy bite-sized, yet plain-flavored, pieces, he hit the ground in frustration and cursed the name of whoever decided to create all-boys schools.

Mr. Clive wasn't around because he had to take care of some kind of "business" halfway through the run, so he wasn't around to stop the boys from their constant laughter. He probably wouldn't have done anything anyway, just like Mr. Makarov.

So, just like in first period, Lee sighed as he stood up, dusted himself off, picked his _**ego**_ from off the ground and walked with a limp.

_Lucy_ had almost wanted to cry. There were about a million scratches on Lee's left knee. Maybe it was just an exaggeration, but the sight of any type of injury always looked like a million scars to _Lucy_.

But _Lucy_ couldn't cry, because _she_ was Lee now.

"Hey," a panting voice suddenly called from in front of Lee. He was surprised he could hear it, considering a lot of the boys were still laughing and shouting at Lee. "Lee, come on."

Lee raised his head to look at who was in front of him. It was… Loke, a boy who had a tall frame, auburn hair and wore glasses, stood there, jogging in place.

"You're almost there. Let's go," he said.

Lee wanted to question why Loke was doing all of this, why he decided to aid Lee when he could have laughed in merriment with all of the other boys; but he denied the questions swirling through his head and saved them for later. Lee started to run awkwardly and a bit slowly with Loke until they went around the course and to the finish line.

* * *

Sure, they hadn't become _friends_ really that day. But having the kindness that Loke had given her granted Lucy hope. Hope that boys aren't _complete_ assholes when secluded from girls like she thought they were.

So, that was it.

That's when Lucy decided to do it.

Even though she hated the idea, she decided she was going to do _this_.

She—a _**girl**_—was not only going to go to an all-_**boys'**_ school, but she was going to _**become**_ a _**boy**_, and _**not**_ just another _**wimpy girl**_ who can't do anything for herself!

She was _**not**_ going to depend on people like _**Loke**_ to save her ass throughout this whole year!

She was _**not **_going to be this shy new kid anymore!

And most importantly:

She was _**not **_going to keep the title, Doll!

And with that thought in mind, Lucy started to fall asleep a lot easier, even though Natsu was still snoring and sleep whispering.

* * *

**Hey, all!**

**So… things weren't **_**extremely**_** spicy in this chapter, but some more spicy things will happen and heat stuff up soon. **_**Very**_** soon. Also, this story won't be all that long, ten chapters, at most.**

* * *

**Review Replies-**

_**me ga mawaru****: I haven't watched Hanakimi before! :( But it's cool that this story reminds you of an actual anime :)**_

_**StarGem16: Yup! Thanks! :D**_

_**Hinata-Chan33: Thanks! And here you go!  
**_

_**OmegaStarShooter14: I know, right?  
**_

_**not bad: Thanks!**_

* * *

**Thank you guys for all your support!  
**

**I'll see you next chapter, right?**

**Right?!**

**...right?**

**No...?**

**Okay. ( ._.)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Kissed a Girl!**

_:.:Life can get a little crazy:.:_

* * *

_Report 1:_

_Erza and Ultear,_

_When I first entered The Academy I was immediatley captured by the the enemy and turned into their prisoner of war. They abused me mentally, physically, emtionally, socially, and any other type of "-ally" you can think of. They were always on my case like white on rice. Always watching my every move. Leaving me little to no wiggle room to actually start getting any type of connections with a majority of them. So, long story short, I haven't gotten any signs of having an alliance with the enemy. But what I can say is that I'm in the beginning stages of getting into their heads. I've started to display that I am not weak. And that I'm useful. And though I really __**am**_ _physically weak, it won't matter because my mental manipulation will compensate for that. I can already see the change that a little social defiance can give. I feel like I'm so close I can taste the rainbow. Either that, or all the beatings to the head has made me bonkers._

_Well, anyways, I really hope hese guys will decide to be friends with me sooner or later. I mean, they __**did**_ _invite me to a party. So I know it's not too much of wishful thinking._

_...Wish me luck out here. I'm gonna need it._

_-Luce_

* * *

It's funny how high school works. An all boys' high school at that. All it took was a couple of weeks after Lucy decided not to be at the bottom of the foodchain for Lee to start getting attention. A LOT of attention. Now, whether the attention was positive or negative, it was hard to decide.

Boys give out mixed signals. Arguably more than girls.

Sometimes they're laughing at Lee's newfound humor, and even bouncing off of his jokes. But then suddenly it somehow turns into a roasting session, and Lee was the main entrée. It's kind-of-sort-of-almost-just-like how boys would act around Lucy when they had a crush on her. Except... the boys who had a crush on her were a lot less extreme.

So when Laxus (one of Lee's top tormentors-slash-adorers, and also, one of the most important people in this school, because his grandfather was its owner) walked up to Lee in the hallway after school to ask if he was comin' to his _"crazy" _party this weekend, Lee was dumbfounded and wondered if it were a joke or not. He stayed silent.

Laxus nudged Lee with his elbow. "Plenty of girls are gonna be there, you know. Here's where it'll be." He hands Lee a small crumpled piece of paper. "Be there."

Then he was gone. Just like that.

Later that day, Lee found out that Natsu and Gray already knew about it and were already trying to find girls to bring. They asked Lee if he had a girlfriend (Lee didn't know why they did, though, because he was sure they already knew the answer) and he, of course, said no. They asked him if he was planning on bringing a date, and he said no again.

The conversation ended after that, and Gray and Natsu continued on with what they where talking about.

* * *

On Friday, word had fully spread about the party throughout the whole school. _Everyone _was talking about it.

Everyone except Lee.

You see, when Laxus said that plenty of _girls_ would be there, the talk about the party really only consisted of how hard all the boys would bang each and every one of those said girls. It was very awkward for her to hear some of the graphic things (in _explicit detail_) that the boys said they would do to girls that _Lucy_ just may know. Lucy's only been to a handful of high school parties (mostly because she despises hangovers), but none of them have been as extravagant and popular as this one.

It made her scared.

What if all the attention Lee was getting backfired? What if they played a terrible prank on Lee and slipped something in his drink. Lee blacks out and wakes up to realize that he's somewhere in South America? Or in China? Or in the African Savannah?

With the mixed feelings all these boys are giving Lee, it's not an impossible situation!

But... if Lee didn't go, he'd be back at square one for missing the party of the year. All of Lee's precious progression would mean nothing! What would Erza and Ultear do to Lucy if she fails her mission? What if they get that weird guy, Gajeel, to kidnap her again and she passes out and wakes up to realize that she's somewhere in South America? Or in China? Or in the African Savannah?

In either situation, she'd end up in a foreign place...

So, with that thought in mind, Lee just decided to suck it up and continue on with his mission.

Some sacrifices, like having the knowledge of where he would wake up in the morning, would have to be made.

Plus, he could always just _not drink _whatever the party is serving, and deny any drinks that people may offer him. Simple as that.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Lee walk up to the house-party, dressed in stylish clothing fit for a party. (Thank God Erza and Ultear knew the exact type of clothing that would be suitable for these types of things so that Lucy wouldn't have to worry about it.) They made it to the party early enough that everyone was still inside or in the backyard and hadn't spilled out into the front yard. But late enough that the house was filled and the vibe was live.

Gray opened the door and revealed what was behind it:

Girls.

_Girls._

And more _**girls.**_

Lee had to admit, it was a sight for sore eyes. Seeing real live girls was refreshing, rather than Lucy looking at pictures of some of her old friends. But, almost all these girls were half naked, so refreshing time was over and slightly awkward time was back.

Everyone was dancing to the music, which was so loud that it felt like the bass line was Lee's own heartbeat. There was grinding, twerking, swaying, tripping and falling over, and many other unspeakable dance-moves.

Colorful, blinking, and spinning strobe lights were the only things that lit up the house. Everything else that wasn't being touched the light was dark.

During Lee's examination of the place, he lost track of where Natsu and Gray went. Maybe they went to go find those girls that they were talking about. Whatever.

That was when he bumped into Loke.

"Oh... U-uhm..." Lee stammered. "Hey, man."

"Hey, Lee. I didn't think I'd see you here tonight," Loke replied.

Lee shrugged. "How could I miss this?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you don't look like you're having much fun."

Lee laughed nervously. "Of course I'm having fun!" He began bobbing his head to the music and smiled.

Loke rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He lifted up his cup, intending to hand it to Lee. "Wanna drink?"

"Uh... No." Lee shook his head. "I'm good. I don't drink, anyways."

"Don't worry, it's just fruit punch," he spoke in Lee's ear over the music. Lucy inwardly melted. "I don't drink, either, so I brought some of my own stuff, you know?"

It sounded kind of odd that Loke would bring his own drink to a party, but for some reason Lee didn't question it. He trusted Loke. So he shrugged and accepted the cup and began to slowly sip it. It tasted like normal fruit punch, but it was fizzy. Almost like it was mixed with club soda, but with a tart taste.

Damn these boys and their mixed signals.

"_Fuck my fucking life, I fell for it..." _Lee thinks.

Because that's when the blurry lines began to fill Lee's eyes.

And the dizziness set in.

And a sudden happiness began to make Lee feel invincible.

And where Lee's memory of that night stopped.

* * *

**I am so sorry this took forever to be updated, guys :(**

**But at least ere's some spiciness in this chapter~ :)**

* * *

_**Review replies-**_

_**mika0014: Here you go! :D  
**_

_**OmegaStarShooter14: Feels can and WILL get messed with in this story. Mwahaha :P  
**_

_**me ga mawaru: Oh, cool! I might start watching it soon.  
**_

_**Hinata-Chan33: Thanks!  
**_

_**TealWarrior: That is something I cannot tell you. You'll have to wait and see~ :P**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, whoever is reading this!**

**See you later!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
